The Ancient, Noble, Revived
by DreamWorld.Queen
Summary: What happens when an eleven year old girl believed dead returns to the wizarding world and turns it upside down with the help of Harry, the twins, and friends? Who is Livvy Ana'Marianna Regula and what's her story?


_**Hi! I'll likely move this story to a different account eventually but for now I present to you my story as Please enjoy despite my shitty time between updates.**_

_**ANCIENT,NOBLE, REVIVED**_

_**Chapter 1: Who Are You?! **_

I grabbed my bow and had an arrow notched in it the second I heard wings approaching. It was definitely a bigger bird. I smiled. For the first time in a few days I was going to have a decent sized meal. My stomach rumbled silently at the thought of food. I watched a great owl appear flying towards me. I started to release my arrow but suddenly noticed the letter it was carrying. I tensed up as the owl land on my right arm that was holding the string tight but released my grip so I could put the arrow in my quiver and slip the bow into place on my back. I reached up and held two fingers out to the bird who nuzzled my fingers.

"Well. Aren't you a tame one.. You're lucky I didn't shoot you." The owl seemed to roll its eyes unworried and I chuckled. "Is this for me?" I grabbed the letter and the owl moved onto my shoulder so I could move my right arm and open the envelope from which I pulled out a letter covered in fancy script. I read it over and over again but the words never changed. I turned to the bird with a frown on my face.

"Well this is a peculiar letter. Who gave this to you?" The owl just blankly stared into my eyes and I smiled before pulling a piece of bread out of my pocket and giving it to the bird. I then turned my attention to the envelope with the old fashioned wax seal. I flip it over and stare at the address on it.

How the fuck?!

It read:

**to Livvy Ana'Marianna Regula**  
**In the roots of a Great Tree**  
** Forest of Shadows, England **

Who knew my full name and where I slept at night? Who was watching me?! I frantically looked around before taking a deep breath and letting myself melt into the forest. The owl flew ahead of me above the trees until it reached my tree. I slipped under the root into my safe place. I had built it myself about two years ago. I turned eleven last May on the 7th but I feel much older. I turned and whistled. I only had to wait a second before a large timber wolf came bounding down into the underground shelter and tackled me with licks.

"Easy there Raisa. I didn't get any meat or anything." I scratched her on the head then grabbed a feather, some home-made ink and a large leaf. I slid down to the floor and crossed my legs. I stared at my leaf for a second before I started writing.

_ *Hi. My name is Livvy Ana'Marianna and I received the letter you sent me by owl. I must say I was shocked when I found this letter on the owl that I almost shot. I now realized it is a well mannered and trained owl. But anyways I am curious as to how you came upon my location and why you chose to send me this letter. I would like a very detailed reply with an explanation. Signed sincerely with curiosity, Ana*_

I reread what I wrote and gave it to the owl after I determined the letter sounded civilized and curious rather than if it was written by a furious girl fighting for survival that is extremely fearful of how these people found her, or well... written by me. I then stood up and stepped out of my hole determined to actually get some meat this time with Raisa on my heels.

oOo oOo oOo

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office preparing for the school year when in flew the largest school owl they owned, dropping a letter on her desk and landing on the back of her chair. She frowned since it was already past the date for any replies to the acceptation letters to Hogwarts. In fact school was starting in a couple days!

McGonagall picked up the letter written on a leaf and studies it curiously for a second before reading it. Every line her frown got deeper and deeper. As soon as she finished reading it she rushed out of her classroom and straight to Dumbledore's office. After a short discussion with him Dumbledore sent McGonagall on her way to the forest. She walked outside the protective shields of the school and apparated directly to the tree that Livvy Ana'Marianna lived in. She peeked inside and decided to wait outside when she realized the girl was not there. McGonagall frowned as she waited and thought about all this. What child lived in the middle of woods under a tree?

oOo oOo oOo

I grabbed the pheasant I had just shot up by its legs and start heading back to my tree with Raisa running ahead of me and doing circles around me like she always did. When I was about ten feet away from my tree I froze watching Raisa. She had stopped and lowered herself to the ground with her hackles raised.

She didn't growl like most wolves would as a warning. After growing up around me she knew to keep silent at times like these.

I crouched low and slipped closer. An oddly dressed woman was standing next to my tree in the middle of the forest. She looked very put together. Not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in her strange robes. I stepped out from behind the tree with a my bow raised and an arrow already tight in the string.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The lady spun around and jumped when she saw the arrow although she looked confused by it. She took a step towards me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Not another step or I won't hesitate to send this arrow straight through your neck." She froze and I watched recognition of what my arrow could do flicker across her eyes.

"I'm here to explain the letter? You said you wanted a detailed explanation and I figured this would be easier than trying to explain it in words. Normally we would have brought the letter in person to people who don't know about magic but we didn't think about it since you're a pureblood... Sorry about that." I nodded for her to continue but didn't lower my bow.

"You are the descendant of a pure wizardry family. You are therefore magical. That is why Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has accepted you to be a student there." I raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"I'm sure this all comes as a shock to you, but has anything you can't explain ever happened when you were scared or angry?" I laugh and put my weapon away before walking past her and stepping into the small whole under the roots.

"You can come on in." She looked hesitant probably assuming it would be tight quarters but her jaw dropped when she stepped in. I sat down on a wooden stool.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but your slightly wrong with your assumption. Everything unexpained that happens around me is completely on purpose." She stared in awe at the large room she was now sitting in.

"You used an advanced expansion spell without a wand or the ministry knowing?" I pulled my legs up on the stool so that I sat cross-legged and smile.

"M'am I'm not sure what the ministry is or does and I have never used a wand in my life." Her jaw dropped. We spoke for a few hours. She was fascinated by my use of wandless magic and I was intrigued by this school. By the end of the conversation we had agreed that I would attend and she had informed me where Diagon Alley was so I could buy supplies. I also learned that since I was what they called a pureblood I had an account at a bank called Gringotts with a crap load of money. After everything was organized she shook my hand and with a loud crack she was gone. I turned to Raisa and sighed.

"Everything just got really complicated."

oOo oOo oOo

I appeared in Diagon Alley by the use a of what Professor Mcgonagall called a portkey that she had provided me with. NOT a pleasant way to travel.

First off I headed straight to Gringotts bank. When I entered I was surrounded by weird creatures. They looked like they were probably Goblins.

"Madam, I'm Griphook. Do you need anything or are you just going to stare at us." I peered up at the small creature looking over the edge of the tall desk at me. I may feel older normally but I am still the size of an eleven year old unfortunately. Therefore everything seemed large.

"I'm here to make a withdrawal from my vault." He looked my small and slender form up ad down. "

Name please?" I clench my fist annoyed. I hate my name.

"Livvy Ana'Marianna, only heir to the Ancient and Noble family of Regula." Apparently either my family is more well known then I thought or I was just loud because most of the people in the bank turned towards me. Wizards gasped and stared. I stood taller and slipped my hand in my pocket to grip my knife, uncomfortable with the attention. Griphook just narrowed his eyes.

"I see... Do you have your key?" I forgot about the stares and looked up at Griphook. "It was...lost, in an unfortunate incident." He just nodded understanding and unsurprised.

"Your hand please." I frowned but held my hand up over the desk. He grasped my wrist and pricked a finger causing blood to drip on a paper. I got on my tip toes and peeked at the paper. My blood spread across the page forming a name on it that I couldn't see over the desk.

"You are indeed the heir to the Regula Vaults." He then stretched his hand out and handed me a key. About twenty minutes later I left the bank with money from my Trust Fund vault which was to last me through my school years. After about half an hour I left to get my wand. This should be interesting. I looked around and spotted a sign for a wand shop named Ollivander's. I slipped silently and un-noticed through the crowd and entered the small dark store.

"And you would be who?" I turned and looked towards the voice.

"I'm Ana." The old man chuckled. "That's a nice name but I meant your family name." I blushed slightly.

"Oh. Of course. My last name is Regula." He raised his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that the Ancient and Noble house of Regula died out and left no heirs." I sighed. "Well you were under the wrong impression. Can I just get my wand already?" He smiled.

"I guess I better get started then." He walked forwards to the desk and a floating measuring tape took my measurements. He looked me up and down then disappeared into the tall stacks. He returned immediately with three boxes.

"Well go on then. Try them." I picked the first one up and dropped it immeadiately with a slight hiss of pain. He frowned.

"I can already tell you're gunna be a unique witch. Rarely does a wand rejection hurt the witch or wizard at all." We spent several hours going through wands before I had gone through every single one in the store. None of them matched to me. By now Ollivander was muttering to himself like a mad man.

"I've rarely done this before but desperate times call for desperate measures. We are going to have to visit Knockturn Alley. Of course I will accompany you and show you the way to another store but I'm not equipped to provide a wand for such a unique girl as yourself. We are going to have to visit Moribund's." I frowned but followed the crazy old man out the door and down the street after he locked up his store. We turned down a side alley that was dark and had lot's of scary looking witches and wizards down it. One lady reached out towards me when I wasn't looking but suddenly Raisa appeared out of the shadows. Stupid dog had found it's way to Diagon Alley and kept to the shadows, always near to me.

After a few minutes we reached a dark door with a slight orange glow in the small window. Ollivander whispered something under his breath and the door swung open. Raisa and I followed him into the store. Ollivander glanced at Raisa but ignored her.

"Moribund! It's me, Ollivander. I've brought you a rather picky customer. She needs a custom wand made." I heard a deep laugh from the back of the store. A tall, lean man with dark hair and a five o'clock shadow appeared from a side room.

"You've never brought a young one here... She must be a very interesting client. Nice wolf by the way girlie. How old is he?" I glanced at Ollivander who seemed very nervous. I stood straighter and stepped forward. "This is Raisa. She is seven year old Timber wolf. But I think that doesn't matter. I'm here for a wand and I would like to hurry up as it took a while to try every wand in Ollivander's shop." He raised and eyebrow at Ollivander but nodded.

"I must be returning to my store. I'm sure Raisa there will keep you safe on the way back to Diagon Alley." I nodded.

"Follow me then." Moribund turned and walked into a back room. I followed him back with Raisa at my side.

"Place your hand on this panel here and close your eyes. Then I want you to push some magic into it. Feel your magic like and object and push it into the panel." I focused and pulled all my energy into the core of my body before pushing a small portion of it through my arm and hand. The panel warmed up and everything in the room began to move. A measuring tape, jars full of cores, and different woods. After a few moments everything went back to place except two jars with cores in them, a blue stone, and a piece of wood. He laughed again.

"Of course you would be a dual core with a rare wood and the need for a gem! No wonder Ollivander was completely useless for you!" He placed his hand on the panel overlapping mine and closed his eyes. I felt his magic flow and I closed my eyes too. When I opened my eyes again there was a wand floating in between us at my eye level. It was a dark colored wand almost black. It was long and sleek with a metallic blue vine-like spiral wrapping up the wand. When I reached out and grabbed it the handle fit perfectly to my hand and I could feel a calm flow into me as my magic flowed down to my hand and around the wand happily.

He smiled at my fascination with it. "Its a twelve inch wand. Black Poisonwood with a dual core. Basilisk Scale and Thestral Tail Hair. I never believed I would use either core. Let alone the two together. Then a melted down blue topaz wrapped evenly around it to spread its powers evenly. This is a great wand for a powerful witch with great confidence. It is great for protection magic and earth magic. It is difficult to master but once mastered cannot be turned against its master due to the volatile and poisonous nature of the wood and basilisk scale. The blue topaz will help you keep your temper in any battle no mater mental or physical and can hold magic in it in case your core ever gets depleted or you need someone you turst to use your wand. This is an amazing, one of a kind, powerful wand. Who are you?"

I smiled and looked straight into his eyes. "Livvy Ana'Marianna Regula. How much for the wand?" His eyes widened at the name.

"It's on the house. I was about to throw those cores away anyways. Also, if you EVER need anything. I'm happy to help, just hold this pendant and think of me. Have a nice day Lady Regula." I smiled and took the small snake pendant he handed me.

"I'm new to the whole wand thing... How should I keep my wand on me safely?" He grinned and led me back to the front of the shop.

"I would say get a thigh holster and a holster that goes on your forearm. That way you can keep it on you no matter what your wearing." I nodded my head.

"I'll take one of both in black." He grabbed the requested holsters and went to the desk.

"For a fee I can charm them so that no one can remove the wand from the holster or the holster from your body except you. I can also charm the fore arm holster so that if you simply think of it the wand will slide out of the holster into your hand. For the thigh one all you must do is hold your hand next to it and think about it like the other holster for it to fly into you hand." I grinned at the large man.

"That would be great. Thanks!" He charmed the holster and I gave him the money required then strapped the thigh holster over my skinny jeans and shrunk the other holster down with wandless magic so I could fit it in my leather jacket's pocket.

"Goodbye Moribund." Then I place the pendant on a chain around my neck and walked out of the store with Raisa on my heel. As I walked down the alley I got glances but no one messed with me. I was almost out of the Alley when I heard a commotion behind me back down the alley towards Moribund's store. I looked over my shoulder to find a young boy about my age surrounded by the unpleasant people of Knockturn Alley. He was trying to avoid them but they had him surrounded. I sighed and turned around completely.

"Raisa, please let the boy through that crowd for me?" She gave me her silly wolf grin and bound towards the group. I followed at a slower pace. When she reached the crowd she raised her hackles and crouched down then she let out a menacing growl and snapped at the disgustingly predatory people. They slowly moved away from Raisa and in turn, the boy. He stared in fear at Raisa but didn't back away. I chuckled at his recognition that he need not move away from Raisa.

"Raisa! Good girl." I slapped my thigh without the wand and she came bounding back to me with her silly grin and tongue hanging out. I scratched her on the head and stepped forward studying the boy before offering the kid a hand. He had bright emerald eyes that glowed with his emotions and shaggy black hair that looked messy.

"You can call me Ana, I don't really like my full name." He shook my hand lightly and I smiled. "Is he yours?" Raisa growls lightly at the kid who jumped back in fear.

"She doesn't like being called a boy. Her name is Raisa. But we should probably have this conversation back in Diagon Alley. That is where you were heading right?" He nodded.

"But I don't know where to go." I rolled my eyes and lead him down the way to Diagon Alley.

"You probably shouldn't head into an area like this without an adult..." He sighed and looked at his feet as he walked beside me.

"I didn't mean to. I came here by floo and didn't pronounce the location clear enough. I had no idea I was in Knockturn Alley when I came out into that shop..." I nodded sympathetically.

"First time traveling wizard style?" He blushed and nodded.

"Is it as difficult for you as it was for me to adjust to wizard things? They really should have some way to submerge muggle-born or raised children in this society slowly or at least give a class on it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or vice versa... I know almost nothing on muggles..." His eyes widened as he looked at me. "Oh! You're a pureblood?" I grimaced at the tone in his voice.

"Yeah, but probably not at all like you think.." I sighed and we stepped out onto Diagon Alley.

"There ya go, have a nice afternoon!"

"Thanks for helping me out back there." He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm.

"I never got your name." He smiled and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle but at the same time he looked at the ground seemingly shy.

"It's Harry. Harry Potter." He seemed relieved when I didn't seem to recognize his name. Odd.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" He nodded and glanced down the alley.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" I turned towards the voice and saw a girl, also our age with frizzy brown hair, hurry towards us. "What happened to your glasses?!" I smirked at the sight of his cracked lenses.

"Oculus Reparo." She pointed her wand at his glasses as she spoke and the glasses fixed themselves.

"Nice to see you too Hermione. Hermione this is Ana. Ana, this is my friend Hermione Granger. She goes to Hogwarts as well." Hermione turned to me and held her hand out. I shook it and when I dropped her hand Raisa stepped out from behind me. She gasped and took a step back. I chuckled as did Harry. He smiled.

"Hermione meet Raisa. Raisa is Ana's wolf." I smirked as she continues to keep an eye on Raisa.

"Come on Harry everyone's been so worried! You can come as well Ana, if you want." I nodded and followed the cheerful girl and Harry down to a busy book store. We entered but I made Raisa wait we snuck past some people in line till we got to a woman with red hair.

"Harry! Oh thank goodness! We hoped you had only gone one grate to far..." She dusted off some dirt on his robes.

"Oh! Hello young lady. I'm Mrs. Weasley, and you are?" I hesitated at first before giving my actual name instead of my nickname.

"I'm Livvy Ana'Marianna Regula. But you please just call me Ana." She smiled warmly at me.

"Of course sweetie." Suddenly a man at the front spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Introducing Gileroy Lockhart." The ladies and young girls in the room sighed and clapped excitedly. A read-headed boy leaned over towards Harry.

"Mum fancies him..." I just rolled my eyes at the pretty boy. He must be Lockhart. "Excuse me. Coming though. Excuse me little girl this is for the Daily Prophet." A man with a large camera shoved his way through and Lockhart began posing for pictures. Suddenly his eyes locked on someone near me and his eyes slowly widened.

"It can't be. Harry Potter?" Everyone turned and looked towards us. Well that explains a bit. Harry must be somewhat famous... The man with the camera grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him forward. Lockhart then wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close.

"Big smile Harry. Together we'll rate the front page." He said under his breath to Harry then raised his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is." After that I stopped listening sensing a vain man's rant. I looked around and noticed on the balcony above Harry and Lockhart a boy. He had platinum blonde hair and robes like Harry's except with green on it and a different emblem. I studied him for a second and he glanced away from Harry whom he was looking at accidentally making eye contact with me. He frowned. I broke eye contact in time to see Harry stumble back towards us with a stack of Lockhart books. When he stumbled back to us Mrs. Weasley grabbed his books.

"Give those here Harry and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside now." The bunch of red-headed kids, Hermione, Harry, and I turned and started to leave the store. Only to be stopped by the boy I noticed earlier.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter." The boy seemed to spit Harry's name with disgust. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page." The little girl stepped forward and stared the blonde boy down fearlessly.

"Leave him alone." "Oh look Potter! You got yourself a girlfriend." Before he could insult Harry further A silver tipped cane lightly touched his shoulder. I followed the cane and looked up to find an man with longer platinum hair holding it.

"Now now Draco. Play nicely." He paused and looked Harry in the eye. "Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy, We meet at last." He gently shook Harry's hand and I glared Mr. Malfoy.

"Pardon me." He then grabbed Harry and pulled him closer. He pushed the hair on Harry's forehead to the side with his cane.

"Your scar is legendary." He lowered his cane.

"As is the wizard who gave it to you." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Voldemort killed my parents." I frowned and Lucius Malfoy released Harry's arm.

"He was nothing more than a murderer." Lucius Malfoy studied his face.

"You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish." Then it all clicked! They were talking about the man I read about in the book Mcgonagall left me to read. Harry was the boy-who-lived and Voldemort was you-know-who. I stepped up next to Harry and smirked at the man as I spoke very matter-of-factly.

"Voldemort is just name, and not even his given name at that. Besides, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." He turned and looked at me curiously.

"You must be Miss Granger. The one with muggle parents?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder at a couple who must be her parents talking with who I assume to be Mr. Weasley.

"Nope. Nice try though. Although considering you believe blood is everything you think you would have someway of telling a pureblood from a muggleborn. Guess we aren't so different from them after all. Are we Lucius?" I practically spit his name out with disgust.

" I presume that's who you are...Lucius Abraxas Malfoy if am correct." The man made me resort my lessons back when I was still being raised like a pureblood. My parents had known every family was not as kind as ours and had taught me to handle people like this, even if I would have never expected it to be Mr. Malfoy I would have to use those lessons on...

"Then who might you be?" I smiled and stuck my hand out for him to kiss.

"Livvy Ana'Marianna of the Ancient and Noble House of Regula." His eyes widened at my name and the Weasley kids along with, Hermione, and Harry gasped. Lucius hesitated before lightly gripping my hand and kissing it.

"I apologize for my false assumption Young Lady Regula." He released my hand and I wiped it on my pants. I heard the red headed twins laugh at my disgust when I wiped my hand.

"I just didn't realize who you would be hanging with. Red-hair vacant eyes." He paused and picked up the Weasley girl's book.

"And tattered hand-me-down books. Why would such a high pureblood such as yourself be with the Weasley's?" Suddenly the Weasley father stepped forward.

"Kids, its a mad house in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, Weasley Senior."

"Lucius.."

"Its a mad house at the ministry right now isn't it. All those extra raids. I sure hope they're paying you overtime. Although by the condition of this" He holds the book up.

"I would say not. What's the use of being a disgrace to wizardry if they don't even pay you well for it?" Mr. Weasley frowned.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizardry, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with muggles..." My quiet whistle goes un-noticed by Malfoy who thrusts the books into the Weasley girl's cauldron.

"And I thought your family could sink no lower. Although I'm not sure why you are associating with these blood traitors Young Lady Regula.." I raised an eyebrow and smiled when I noticed Raisa standing behind Lucius. No noticed her yet. Lucius turned back towards Mr. Weasley.

"See you at work." He then turned to leave only to be stopped by a large timber wolf. He took a slow step away from Raisa and towards us.

"Mr. Malfoy. I hang with these people you refer to as blood traitors because purebloods like you are gutless, brainless, heartless servants of a half-blood orphan you know nothing about and no more." He turned his head but kept his body towards the wolf.

"Why would you say such a thing Young La..." I rolled my eyes. "Drop it Lucius. Why bother using the title. It's a sign of respect. If you respected me or my family you would never have left the pure-blood child of Artemis and Navan Regula to die on that night.

"For a split second I see hurt flash across his face but then his cold mask when back into place. I nodded to the door.

"Raisa let the pathetic bastard and his son out." Raisa snarled lightly at Lucius but stepped aside. Lucius opened his mouth to reply but I interrupted him.

"Best leave now before Raisa changes her mind." He stumbled ungracefully out the door still in shock. He managed to stop in the frame of the door and look back into my eyes. It was then I knew that I hadn't imagined the hurt that had flickered across his face.

"Artemis was like a sister to me. I would only make a decision related to her with the best intentions in mind."Then he left. Draco glanced at me confused but thoughtful before hurrying after his father. I wonder if Drake remembers me...

The Weasley kids all looked at me confused while their father just studied me for a second. "I'm glad you survived that night Ana." I forced a smile onto my face at Mr. Weasley's words. "Usually, I am too. See you all tomorrow on the train." Then I turned and walked away with Raisa at my heel. Damn. Tonight the nightmares will be back. They always return when I'm reminded of that night.

**_There. That wasn't to bad right? Next chapter coming soon.. It's pretty much done, I just need to make some corrections. Anyways, please review!_**

**_Livvy Ana'Marianna: You forgot the disclaimer ya idjit._**

**_Dream: Hehe whoops! FRED! GEORGE! _**

**_Twins: What?_**

**_Dream: Do the disclaimer for me. I don't like doing it._**

**_Fred: As all of you know, does not own Harry Potter_**

**_George: or any characters of JK Rowling's creation_**

**_Fred: Despite how much she may want to..._**

**_Dream: How ever I do own Livvy, Her family, and back story._**

**_Livvy: I can't believe you couldn't bring yourself to do it alone. Bloody Lazy Arse. Fred, George? What do you say we teach her a lesson?_**

**_Dream: Crap. -Throws on invisibility cloak and flees-_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
